Feelin' So Fly
by HoneyDewHarmony
Summary: The Warblers get drunk in the dorms and harbored feelings that Nick has for Jeff come out when Jeff lets a secret slip. Warning: Yaoi smut for Niff, don't like don't read!


**A friend of mine just wanted some smutty Niff stuff ;) even though I don't watch glee I hope I did well with her description she gave me! I had a bit of leniency since these characters aren't main ones or anything. Send me a request for some smut and I may do it! Even if I haven't seen/read whatever fandom it's from (like this)**

**-o-O-o-**

"Ohhhh!" all the drunken Warbler's yelled as Kurt gave Blaine the lap dance.

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" Kurt said, blushing horribly as he scrambled off Blaine. Kurt was slightly buzzed, only having a couple of drinks the entire night.

Blaine was laughing and his face was red as well. The lead warbler was completely hammered and very pleased with his boyfriend's show.

"Hey, Jeff! Truth or Dare!" Wes yelled, even though Jeff was right next to him.

"I pick _troooooth_," Jeff slurred, his greenish-brown eyes hazy.

"Okay... Do you really expect us to believe you're straight?"

Nick, Jeff's roommate straightened a little at Wes' comment. He was a bit curious himself, being gay. He had roomed with Jeff since Freshman year and they were such good friends that he didn't want to mess  
>anything up or make it awkward in any way.<p>

Jeff hesitated then giggled. "Alright I'll admit that I'm bi!" he giggled again and everyone joined into the laughter, a huge smile breaking across Nick's face.

"I have a dare for Nicky!" Thad crowed and brunette looked up, a bit startled. He was pretty drunk, but not as bad as Blaine... Or Jeff for that manner.

"This is gonna follow up Wes' dare," Thaddeus said darkly and Nick shrunk away from him. "Kiss. Jeff. Hot and heavy too."

Nick could tell his entire face was red with mad blushing. The boys laughed at his reaction and began chanting.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" they were all shouting and Jeff was just grinning that stupid smile, waiting for Nick to make the first move.

Nick quickly crossed the circle of boys and leaned toward the blonde, pecking his lips. The boys boo'd at the intraction and Nick tried not to think about it.

Jeff suddenly grabbed Nick by the collar, causing the shorter boy to yell in surprise. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, Jeff pinning him down.

"Jeff what a—" The brunette was shut up when Jeff glued his mouth to his.

The boys went wild as they watched Nick's eyes widen in surprise, his lips moving against the blonde's. Jeff then opened his mouth, his tongue visibly making its way into Nick's mouth.

Nick let out a choked noise and moaned lightly. Finally his greatest fantasies were coming true. His straight friend turned out to be bisexual and was now more than willingly french kissing him.

Jeff pulled off and rolled away from Nick, laughing hysterically on the carpet, face down.

Nick sat up, flabbergasted. He licked his lips, and was reminded that Jeff was completely out of it. He was probably even still straight and was too drunk to even answer questions probably. It was all a big joke to him.

Nick scrambled to his feet, teetering. "Okay, Ima take Jeffie here back before he throws up everywhere," he said nervously.

"I was just about to tell you two to get a room actually!" David howled, choruses of somehow still harmonizing laughter raised from the boys. Only the Warblers could be in perfect harmony while drunk off their rockers.

Nick gathered his skinny roommate off the floor, wrapping an arm around his waist, Jeff threw both his arms around Nick, moaning and groaning something about shaved ice and being a filmographer.

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom," Nick grumbled and drug his intoxicated friend down the hall.

Jeff ungracefully slumped off of Nick and slammed against the floor. Nick flinched but Jeff just kept giggling. Nick sat up his roommate next to the toilet, knowing Jeff's normal routine when drunk.

"3... 2... 1..."

Jeff then made a disgusting heaving sound and vomited, leaning his head over the toilet.

Nick sighed and nodded, rubbing his head. Drinking always made him feel horrible, he didn't see how some of the Warblers could stand their heavy hangovers in the morning.

Nick rubbed his friends back as he threw up again, groaning afterward. Jeff could feel the rawness in his throat and taste the horrible acidic liquid on his tongue.

"Let's wash your mouth out, Jeffie," Nick sighed.

"Mmkay," Jeff murmured, almost sadly.

The blonde heaved himself onto the counter in the bathroom and Nick turned the faucet on for him.

Jeff washed out his mouth and stood up, his face tired. "Nickyyy," he whined.

Nick just rolled his eyes. "What is it Jeffie?" they had an odd use of pet names for "just friends".

"I don't feel so good..."

"Well you only throw up once—" Nick paused to grab a cup and fill it with water. He held it to Jeff's lips. "—then you need hydration."

Jeff's hands fumbled with the cup and he spilled water all over himself and Nick.

"Sorry..." Jeff giggled quietly.

"Let's just go get changed," Nick rolled his eyes and helped his staggering Warbler friend to their room.

Jeff flopped down on the bed and began to wriggle out of his clothes. Nick went in the closet and stripped his clothes, putting on some plaid pajama pants and a loose gray cotton v-neck.

He went back into their room to find Jeff face down on the floor, his shirt pulled over his head and stuck around his face, his pants down at his ankles.

"You're hopeless," Nick hiccupped and staggered over, helping his friend stand and he pulled the rest of the clothing off him.

They fell backwards and Nick grunted as the taller boy landed on top of him. "Jeff!" Nick squeaked and pushed Jeff's elbow off his neck so he could breathe again.

"Yes?" Jeff murmured and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist.

Nick gave his roommate a flabbergasted look as he began to kiss his neck. "Jeff..." Nick's voice shook, and he wasn't really sure how to react. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jeff's lips murmured against Nick's neck. He moved his head back up and caught Nick's lips in a sloppy kiss.

It was almost as amazing as the first drunk kiss. This time Nick reacted. Hey, if his hot, possibly bisexual, roommate was forcing himself onto him, he couldn't deny him could he?

Nick moaned and his hands went to Jeff's hair. God how he loved those light blonde bangs that swept so perfectly over those sparkling hazel eyes.

Nick groaned as he felt Jeff's hardness press against his leg. Jeff took advantage of the moment of weakness and pushed his leg in between his roommate's, effectively spreading his legs.

Nick wasn't going to let his mind catch up to him now. He began to slip his pants off and Jeff nearly ripped them off his body. Both of their movements were uncoordinated and Jeff was panting. Nick's face  
>was flushed and he looked up at Jeff with dazed eyes.<p>

Jeff started grinding against Nick, his lips grazing against his. Their teeth would click occasionally but (and he will deny it) Nick is sort of a masochist, and when Jeff bit down on his lip he howled in  
>pleasure.<p>

"Like it rough?" Jeff nearly growled, a very un-Jeff sound. Nick just groaned in response when Jeff started palming him through the boxers.

"Jeff, get to it," Nick slurred out.

"Course," Jeff grinned, his eyes bright. He quickly removed both their shorts and he moved down, gripping the base of Nick's cock, causing the brunette's hips to twitch.

Jeff thought Nick was distracted by his clumsy hand job, just assuming from the pleased strings of unintelligible words escaping his lips. Jeff then licked two of his fingers and shoved them into Nick, not  
>hesitating at all.<p>

Nick cried out and arched off the bed. The pain was sudden and unbearable. "Jeff!" he complained.

"You wanted it rough," Jeff drawled with a goofy grin. "Be grateful I sucked on my fingers."

He began to scissor and tears sprang up in his eyes as the pain continued. Then Jeff pressed his fingers farther and Nick bit down on his fist, stifling a scream. Soon the pleasure ebbed away the pain and Nick removed his fist from his mouth.

"Well then, _Three_, I guess you're ready~" Jeff said and he slowly pulled his fingers out.

Nick sat up. "N-not so fast_, Six_," The brunette blushed. "Get some lube or something."

"I'm guessing you have some?" Jeff arched a brow playfully.

Nick's blush was answer enough. "Second drawer from the bottom..."

Jeff smirked and rolled off the bed, banging into Nick's dresser. He opened it and shuffled through Nick's drawer until he found some lubrication.

He made it back to the bed without injuring himself, and he slathered lube all over his hard length. Nick clenched in anticipation, looking up at Jeff, gulping slightly.

"Niiiick," Jeff coaxed as he pulled Nick's t-shirt off, his fingers trailing along his well-muscled chest, making Nick shiver. "You're going to have to loosen up or this won't be very pleasurable..." he warned in a sing song tone.

"I-I'm trying," Nick admitted and he took in a sharp breath when Jeff began playing with his nipples.

Once he thought Nick was a little less uptight, he lifted a leg over his shoulder and began pushing in.

Nick arched his back at Jeff's appendage pushed farther and farther into him. Nick raised his leg for a better angle and his leg muscles clenched tightly.

"God dammit Nick... You're insanely tight..." Jeff grunted as he pushed in, trying to be gentle. It was getting difficult with Nick's welcoming heat.

"Just do it Jeff," Nick said. The sooner the better, he just wanted to feel that pleasure again.

Jeff hesitated, feeling a bit dizzy and he let his head hang down. His long bass-oriented fingers gripped the sheets.

"Jeff... Are you okay?" Nick asked, opening his eyes and looking at his friends face.

"My... Head hurts..." he strained out.

"Well... Are you going to stop?" Nick asked in concern, his nerves about sex calming and his feelings become replaced with concern for his friend.

Suddenly Jeff thrust forward, completely sheathing himself in Nick. Nick gasped out as his prostrate was hit and his head fell back onto the bed.

"Jeff!" he said in surprise, although Jeff could detect the pure pleasure in his voice.

"Had to distract you somehow," Jeff laughed softly and began moving his hips.

Nick could only gape at his friend for so long until he let the pleasure cloud his mind.

"Ung—Jeff," Nick groaned out. "Harder..."

Jeff repositioned himself for easier access to Nick and he began thrusting, going harder and faster. He grunted a bit as he felt Nick's hot muscles contracted around his dick every thrust.

Then his hazel eyes slid up to Nick's face. His cheeks were rosy, sort of like the way they would get when they got done dancing a particularly energetic number. His eyelids were fluttering over his dark eyes and his lips trembled with every whimper.

Nick yelled out when his prostate was hit again. The animalistic noises Jeff was making was turning him on so much and he felt his abs tighten and he almost screamed out in pleasure.

"J-Jeffie wait-Jeff! I'm getting cl—" he then screamed and thrust his pelvis upwards to meet Jeff's hips and he was sent over the edge.

Jeff groaned as he saw Nick's face when he came. Stunning. There was no other way to describe the way his eyes squeezed shut and his full lips would part just enough so that sultry scream could escape.

Nick felt the hot sticky mess get all over his abdomen and some on his chest. His hips kept moving as he rode out his orgasm, and he then felt a sudden warmth fill him minutes later.

Jeff moaned loudly, still melodic and beautiful sounding. His seed shot into Nick and he had to catch his breath before he pulled out, feeling very limp.

Nick couldn't register the soreness right now. He made a tiny complaint in the back of his throat. He had come so soon, Jeff held out a lot longer than he had.

He then felt something warm and wet move along his skin. He tiredly looked at Jeff and almost came just by seeing his face. His eyelids were hooded, his deep black eyelashes covering his lust-filled gaze.  
>His pink tongue lolled out of his mouth and he trailed it all along Nick's muscles, cleaning the cum off.<p>

Nick whimpered, propping himself up slightly on his elbows and he looked at the blonde, pouting slightly. "Jeff... Stop..."

"Why? Your face is so damn sexy when you cum..." Jeff grinned that goofy drunk grin and his tongue swirled all around Nick's cock.

He could already feel himself getting hard again and he sat up a bit more. "Jeff, I said st—Aah!~" he moaned out when Jeff grabbed his hips and pressed them down on the bed, his mouth immediately engulfing Nick.

The brunette blushed madly as he was pushed down on the bed but his resolve immediately broke. His hands that were reaching towards Jeff's head to push him away were now grabbing at the silky blonde hair and forcing his head down farther.

Jeff grinned. It sure didn't take long for his roommate to come. He hummed "Animal" by Neon Trees as he sucked. That sure was one hot number... Nick was practically seducing him with his dance moves. If  
>all those girls weren't there...<p>

Jeff pulled away with a pop, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Nick sat up and smacked his arm. "Damn you, Jeff!" he complained, embarrassed.

"Oh come on, I think it's cute that you can't help but lose it when I'm anywhere near your—"

"Shut up!" Nick said. Silence. At first he thought he had actually hurt his drunken friend's feelings but he just heard a giggle and Jeff laid Nick down, curling up next to him.

"Sure thing Nicky, I'll shut up and go to sleep with my hot lover now~" he drawled out, still as drunk as a bear cub who ate fermented apples.

Nick ran a hand through his thick tangled mane. He couldn't help but laugh and wrap his arms around Jeff. "Goodnight, Jeff."

"Night, fast-cummer."

"Jeff!"

Jeff just laughed.


End file.
